Closer
by obsessedwithultraclutch
Summary: This fic came into my head while i was eating dinner tonight. It is definitely something different but something that gives you a lot of creative control.I hope you enjoy. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

"Sometimes love just isn't enough. Goodbye Link." and with those few short words and tears in her eyes Tracy closed the door on Link and her life with him forever.

She had asked him over and over, again and again the same few words. "Please tell me what is going on?" He heard her say so many times as he made his way back to the car. Opening the door, tears streamed down his face, he watched the silhouette of her through the bedroom window. She was crying too. He could see her wiping the tears from her face. He was the cause of those tears. All he wanted to do was run back there, hold her in his arms and tell her he was sorry. He wanted to explain everything to her but he couldn't. Wiping his eyes he placed his head on the steering wheel just sitting there for a moment. Why couldn't he just tell her the truth? Why couldn't he just say the words? Because he was weak and he was a coward. He never wanted the world to know. Not even her.

It started earlier that day. Edward Larkin caught his son before he headed off to school. Sometimes weeks went by without him saying a word to his son but when he did it never turned out good for Link.

"Lincoln James." He called his name as Link inwardly sighed. Using his full name meant he was probably more pisses then Link thought he could be.

Maybe this time it would not be so bad. Maybe this time he would finally do something about it. Maybe he would find some inner strength or guts to prevent this from happening again. Maybe this time it would just go away. The silent thoughts in his mind quickly faded as he rounded the corner and was directly slammed into the wall in the living room. It caught him so off guard that he had no time to react. He felt his fathers hand reach out grabbing him and throwing him into the coffee table breaking it into what seemed like a million pieces. "You still are with her! What did I tell you? Amber is your future. I thought you had your fun with that thing and was back with Amber. Much to my surprise I ran into Velma today and I was horrified to learn that my son decided that Amber Von Tussle wasn't the one for him. "

Link couldn't say anything as the wind was knocked out of him. Link could already smell the liquor on his breath and knew that his dad was drunk. Before the day even started and he was drunk. His arm was hurting him and he was sure that it would be showing signs of bruising soon if it hadn't already. "I love her dad." was all that he could muster out. After he said it, even though it was true, he wished he didn't say it out loud. Those words just angered his father more so much so that he felt his cold hand to his face. That was going to leave a mark.

"Get your ass to school and fix it. I expect you to be back here right after. Not a minute later." He told his son walking away and into the kitchen.

He slowly got himself up, and made his way upstairs, jumping into the shower. Stepping out he winced at the bruises that were now formed on his back and arm, the purple and black welts, a hidden reminder of what just took place. Grabbing clothes and changing he looked at his watch. He was already so late. No meeting Tracy this morning. She was probably wondering what happened to him. He looked at himself in the mirror, sprayed his signature due with hairspray and told himself he would come up with something to tell her. Walking into Patterson Park High School he made his way to his locker. He didn't even see her there but heard her wince.

"Link, what happened?" Amber looked at him as she moved closer. She had an idea. Her and Link had been together long enough for her to figure out what was going on without him saying a word. His father. She had only met him a handful of times but out of all of those times he smelled of liquor.

"I'm fine Amber." He said simply. He wasn't in the mood to get in a discussion with her about anything let alone the bruise on his face.

She shook her head looking at him. "You are not fine. This is not the first time that this has happened Link."

"Let it go Amber." Gritting his teeth as he growled quietly shoving the books inside the locker door.

Sighing Amber looked at him. Sure they weren't together anymore, they weren't even friends but this. This was something that she could not see go on any longer. "Link stop acting like this isn't a big deal. You have to tell someone Link this isn't your fault. None of this is your fault. Tell Tracy." She wasn't the biggest fan of her but she knew that if anyone could get through to Link it would be Tracy.

"I can't. She can't know. I never want her to know." He looked at Amber with sadness in his eyes. "This will hurt her too much and no amount of physical pain, that I might have to endure, will ever amount to the pain that I feel when she is hurt."

As much as those words stung her she knew they were the truth. Every word came from the heart when he talked about her. Link wasn't just with her because he felt he had to be. He wasn't with her to make a statement. He wasn't with her to get back at anyone. He wasn't with her because he had a momentary lapse of judgement nor was he doing it on a bet or something like that. He was with her because he truly and genuinely loved her with everything in his heart and soul. She was the love of his life. She was his soul mate and Amber would swear to you that Tracy was the girl that Link was going to marry. But she wasn't going to tell them that. "You have to tell someone Link and honestly Tracy is the only one to tell. She loves you Link." She said again as she brought her fingers up touching the bruise on his face. "This just can't keep going on."

* * *

Tracy watched them together. She couldn't hear the words that were coming out of their mouth, but whatever it was it was important. She saw the way that Amber looked at him and the way he was looking back. She didn't know that those looks were directed towards his feelings for her. She saw the way Amber's fingers loving moved over his face and he didn't pull back... He didn't pull back. She watched them and she knew. It was hard to miss. He blew her off this morning without a word. She wasn't angry, she wasn't mad. She was hurting beyond words hurt. But she understood. Your first love always meant something to you. It was hard to pull away from that. She knew. He was her first love and what she was about to do was going to break her heart forever. As much as it hurt she just knew. Link and Amber belonged together. The proof was right in front of her face. Gathering herself together she let them have their moment before heading back to her class. Taking a minute she scribbled down a note.

 _Link,_

 _I think that it is finally time that come to my senses and accepted what the fates have in store for us. Our lives are so different and we are just going through the motions of this relationship. I saw you and Amber in the hallway. I didn't want to bother you because you looked so lost in your thoughts and so deeply involved with each other. Please don't think that I am mad because I'm not. I am just hurt but I completely understand. I know when you love someone it is really hard to get over them. Especially your first love. You guys have shared so much and I hope that she gives you everything in life that you could have ever wanted or needed. These last few months have been amazing and I will never forget them. I want you to know that I love you more than I could ever imagine to have. But sometimes you just know when it is time to say goodbye. I hope you know how much you truly mean to me. Take care of yourself Link._

 _Love Tracy._

Sighing she left class and took the note placing it in his locker before heading down to the nurse to be excuse to go home. She couldn't stand to see him trying to explain. And she wasn't up for Amber telling her just how happy she was that her and Link were back together. That would be the worst part of the entire thing. Seeing them together, seeing them happy. It was almost more than she could take. It was just best to let it go. She said her peace in that small letter and would never have any regrets in the time that they shared. She could never regret it. The only regret that she had was that she ever let herself be fooled that they would have a future together.

* * *

Link spent the day looking for Tracy and it wasn't until almost the end of the day that he found out that she left early. Walking to his locker to put his books away for the days, he dreaded going home. He couldn't tell his father the truth, but why should he lie. Why should he have to hide things? He didn't even know Tracy. He didn't know how happy she made him. He didn't know how much he loved her. He didn't know that her amazing smile could light up a room. He didn't know that her heart was so pure. And he didn't know her outer beauty couldn't compare to the inner beauty she possessed. But he wouldn't even take a minute to even consider that Tracy had feelings. That Tracy had a heart and honestly that was the worst part of it. He simply did not care.

Opening his locker his saw the note fall to the ground. Picking it up he opened it and started reading the words. "No no no no. This can't happening. FUCK!". What is she talking about?" He said out loud his heart racing faster than he thought it ever could. Throwing his books in his locker he ran out of the building down to his car and raced over to her house. He banged on the door like a mad man. He probably would have broke it down if it didn't swing open. '

"Link?" She said softly as she opened the door.

He could tell that she was crying. She misunderstood it all. From the words in the letter he knew she saw Amber and him in the hallway. He was out of breath from running, out of breath from the weight of the entire day now falling on his shoulder. He held the letter up in his hand between his fingers. "You don't get to say this to me. Especially in a letter. You don't get to do this. Not to me. Not to us. You don't get to leave me like this. Not today. Not ever." He watched her looking for something. "What you thought you seen, it was a complete misunderstanding. I swear Trace nothing is going on with me and Amber. "

Tracy looked at him and sighed. "What happened to your eye? Please tell me what's going on?" was really all she could say. By this time it was a black and blue nightmare with the hint of purple madness around it. "Who did this to you? You can trust me. Please let me help you. " She touched his face.

"Nothing." He lied and backed away from her slightly from the pain and slightly because he couldn't tell her.

She knew he was lying. She could tell from his face. It broke everything inside her as he pulled away from her. He didn't trust her enough to tell her what happened and without trust you had nothing. A misunderstanding or not. She now knew what Amber was so intently focused on on his face as she touched him. Amber knew what happened. He let her in without reserve. He let her in when he couldn't let the one person he claimed to love in with the same feeling. Swallowing hard she felt a fresh batch of tears come to her face.

"I said everything that I needed to say in that letter Link. I really do hope that you are happy and that Amber can give you everything you need."

He was stunned looking at her. How could she think that Amber was who he wanted to be with.. Didn't she know how much she meant to him? Didn't she know how much he loved her? "You have it all wrong. I don't want to be with Amber. I want to be with you. I love you."

Tracy did everything she could to fight back the tears that were wanting to come from her eyes. "You don't let someone touch you with that look in their eyes if you don't want to be with them. And you don't lie to your girlfriend and open up to your ex." She said sadly. "I am sorry Link. Sometimes love just isn't enough. Goodbye Link."

* * *

He was late. He was so fucking late and he knew it. Pulling up in front of the house he realized all the lights were off. Maybe he would have a reprieve tonight. Maybe he would be lucky and he could slip himself into his bed and his father would be so drunk when he got home, that he would just forget the confrontation that they had this morning. Sighing softly he shook his head. This was all his fault. Everything that happened today was his father's fault. Looking over at the open liquor cabinet the smell quickly came to his head. He hated it with a passion but tonight, after everything, it seemed to be calling his name. Walking over he grabbed the first liquor bottle out of the cabinet. Grabbing a glass from the top of the cabinet he poured the liquid into it. Swirling it around the smell almost made him sick to his stomach but that didn't matter. Not now. Not tonight. He pressed the glass to his lips and allowed to cold liquid to move down his throat. It was horrible and he coughed somewhat as the liquid burning going down. He let the feelings he had slip passed him as he poured himself another drink and then another. With each passing glass it got easier and with each glass the pain sort of faded away. Pretty soon he was no longer drinking from the glass, his lips were locked on the bottle finishing the entire thing. It was helping him escape. Escape his father, escape the pain. Escape missing her and loving her.

He picked up the glass rolling it into his hands. His head was swimming. He heard his father's voice going through his head. _"It's Amber. It has always been Amber. She loves you. Leave that girl. She isn't worth it."_ He tried to shake his head to clear his thought. _"She left you. She doesn't want you. She found something more. She needs something more. You can't be that for her. She don't want you to be that for her. She left you."_ He rubbed his face with his one hand trying his hardest to make it stop. _"She will find someone new. She will love someone new. She will be with someone new. You won't hold her hand again. You won't kiss her lips. You won't breath in her scent. You won't touch ever part of her skin. You won't be her first. She left you."_ He groaned rolling his neck. _"Someone else will hold her. Someone else will comfort her tears. Someone else will calm her fears. Someone else will tell her they love her. She left you. "_ He felt like he was going to be sick. _"Someone else will ask for her hand. Someone else will kiss her. Someone to touch every part of her skin. Someone will make love to her, he will be her first and her last and that won't be you._ " He heard enough. He picked up the glass throwing it at the mirror.

Heading up to his room he laid down on his bed and just stared up at the ceiling. He was numb so number that he didn't hear the door open.

"I thought I would come up here to find you all over Amber. Where is she boy? Shouldn't she be with you screaming out your name?" Edward Larkin looked at his son.

He laughed slightly the alcohol tickling his stomach. The comments his father said made him feel sick. "I don't know and I don't fucking care. " He had never used that language with his father but he didn't care. What else did he have to lose? "I'm not getting back with her. I don't want to be with her. She doesn't want to be with me. I don't give a shit what you say."

His eyes raged as he looked at him picking him up from the bed, throwing him into the dresser with a loud thud. "When I tell you to do something you do it. I don't care what you think. I am your father and you do what I say."

Rubbing his head he was shocked he didn't feel it. He was sure he probably would in the morning but for now nothing. "No, I'm with Tracy. I love Tracy. I don't love Amber. I don't love anyone else. I LOVE TRACY." He had no intention of giving him the satisfaction of knowing that she left him.

"That fat pig. She is a trash and not worth the pot you piss in." He growled at him walking closer to him. "And if I have to pound it out of you I will do it." He shouted as the first punch connected with his face a second one came rather quickly. "The only thing a fat thing like her is good for is a quick pity lay. She isn't worth more than that."

That was it. Something in him snapped. How could he talk about Tracy like that. Implying that he was using her for sex. Using her out of pity. He didn't know Tracy and he sure as hell didn't know him. Grabbing his fathers hand as he tried to connect with the third fist he pushed his father back . "Don't you ever talk about her like that. You don't have that fucking right. You don't even know her." He didn't know if it was the alcohol taking over or he was just tired of being his father's punching bag. Tonight it was worse than ever and he couldn't do it anymore. Then to treat an amazing girl like Tracy like she was nothing more than trash on his shoe.

"Nor do you even have the right to know someone like her. I don't even have the right to be loved by someone as amazing as she is." He looked at his father who was crazed and ready to attack. As Edward lunged at him Link did the only thing he could do and landed a left hooked right to the jaw. "I am done being your punching bag." He grabbed his jacket and stormed out the door. Looking at his car he knew he was in no form to drive so he just started walking and walking and walking. He had no plan on where he was going but his feet just lead him there. He was standing outside the house.

* * *

It was late by time he got there. All the lights were out and they were probably all asleep. Link rubbed his nose knowing that he probably looked like a bloody mess. He didn't care. He wanted to see her. He needed to see her. And he didn't care what he looked like. He looked for a rock to hit the window with. Throwing it up he heard it ping off the side of the building "Damn it." He growled shakly. He didnt want yo wake anyone up. He picked up a rock and did it again. This time hitting the mark. She opened up the curtain and simply pointed to the door down and watched as the curtain closed.

He leaned against the door frame waiting for her to open it up. His head was swimming, faster than he ever thought. He was tired from running but had a rush of something he could not explain. His eyes widened as the door opened.

"Link it's lat..." She stopped as she looked at him. His face was a mess. "What happened to you?"

"Hi babe." He looked at her trying his best to be suave but was failing miserable, not that he would even realize it.

"Are you drunk?" She questioned as she pulled him in the house, locking the door and taking him up to her room.

"Nope not at all." He lied as he followed her up to her room sitting down on the bed. He watched her shuffle around trying to find something. She left the room and quickly came back in taking the chair from her desk sitting down in front of him. Taking the wash cloth and putting something on it she looked at him. "This is going to hurt." She spoke softly. She placed it on his eye watching him wince. "Sorry." She said as she slowly cleaned up around his eye and down to his nose. "Who did this to you?" She asked.

He couldn't but look into her big brown eyes. God she was beautiful and she was here taking care of him. He took her hands grabbing her wrist gently placing them down. He removed them and placed them on her face kissing her deeply before pulling away and looked at her. "I'm sooo in love with you Tracy Turnblad." He smiled at her his eyes locked at her. "You had my heart that day I walked into detention. I just didn't know it then. It's you my love. Forever." His eyes never left hers.

"You're drunk Link." She sighed sadly her hands moving back to his face to clean him up. "Let me make you some coffee."

He pushed a stand of her hair behind her ears, his hand closing her slightly opened robe tying it for her. "I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable so I tied it." He smiled at her taking a deep breath. "My life is yours. You are mine. I can't live without you. I can't be without you. It scares me. Really scares me." He took her hand placing it on his chest. "You feel that? He rubbed the back side of her hand his gaze never leaving hers. "You do this to me. All the time. I have never felt this way about anyone."

She watched him and felt the butterflies in her stomach. She also smelled the smell that was coming from his lips. He had definitely been drinking and drinking a lot. But why? And what happened to him? "Link?"

"Yea babe." He looked at her dreamily. His hands move over hers playing with them. His smile never faded as he looked at her.

She was afraid to ask again. She couldn't see anyone who would want to hurt him. "Who did this to you?"

He looked at her his eyes glazed over. He didn't want to bring her in the middle of all of this but he couldn't lie to her anymore. He couldn't do that to her anymore. He needed her. He hung his head down low. "My dad."


	2. Chapter 2

Tracy looked at him sadly as a tear ran down her cheek. She quickly tried to wipe it away before he seen it. He was always so strong and protective of her. She was going to be strong for him. How could his father do this to him? Why would he do this to him? Her family was always so loving and caring with her, she just didn't understand how it could happen. A million questions were running through her mind. But she didn't want to say, not in the current state that he was in. Taking his hands gently she looked at him. "Link?"

As he heard her voice he pushed his head up he smiled at her but quickly saw that tears were coming from her eyes. He knew she was trying to hide it but it wasn't working. "Awww darlin'. Don't cry. I'm okay." He moved his hands up touching her face. "Please don't cry. This breaks my heart to see you cry. Believe me lil darlin'. I'll be alright. I promise I always am."

Hearing those words stung her This must have happened before. The pain in her stomach just grew. She took a deep breath looking at the boy before her. "Let me go get you some coffee. It will help sober you up." She smiled at him softly. "Just stay here okay?" She kissed his forehead and went downstairs to make some coffee trying to be as quiet as she could not to wake her parents. She had no idea how she was going to explain it to them.

He had been in her room that night of the march so he was pretty familiar with it. He got up slowly from the bed walking on shaky feet walking around the room. He looked at the pictures of the council members all over her mirror and looked at the picture of them from the Miss Teenage Hairspray pageant. They were so happy then. Reaching his hand over he grabbed the picture from the desk of her, the one he had before, and smiled at it. He was so lucky. She was an amazing girl and she wanted him in her life. She was his. He took a deep breath and remembered that they had broken up. He started to panic, his heart was racing in his chest and he felt like he could not breath. He set the picture down on the bed and stumbled down the steps to the kitchen "Trace?" He spoke as he walked into the kitchen seeing her standing by the stove. "TRACE?" He said a whole lot louder than he intended. He watched her as she looked back at him. He moved closer to her getting down on his knees holding onto her. "Tracy I love you. PLease don't leave me. We can't be over. I'm sorry. I am so so sorry. Please I love you. I can't lose you. Please you can't leave me. " He rambled holding onto her.

She knew that it was probably the affects of drinking way to much. Kneeling down on the floor next to him she put her arms around him looking him in the eyes. "Link shh. Go up to my room and I will be right up. We will talk when I come up okay? I don't want my parents to wake up."

"Why are they going to hit you too? I will protect you. I won't let anyone hurt you Trace." He asked her softly.

His words rocked her to the core. "No Link. They won't." She took his hands helping him up watching him slowly walk away dejected. She buried her face in her hands and cried for a minute before regaining her composure and finished up making his coffee. Slowly she headed up the steps and walked into the bedroom shutting the door quietly. She looked at him sitting on the bed. "Here drink this." She held it out to him.

Taking the coffee he took one drink and shook his head. "Ugh." Even in his drunken state coffee still tasted horrible. Patting the bed next to him he was asking her to sit down. As she did he looked at her. "Just let me talk." He said softly. "I uhhh." He started to gather his thoughts. "I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for not letting you in. I didn't tell Amber. She just figured it out. What you saw..." He rubbed his head slightly starting to come down from his drunken stupor. "Amber told me to come talk to you. That is what you saw. Trace, you are the one i want to be with, your the one. My father doesn't get it. He doesn't know how I feel. He doesn't care that I love you. He doesn't get to tell me who I can love. I couldn't take it anymore. So I drank and I drank. It was so stupid but I don't know Trace."

Tracy listened and realized that the fight with his dad was because of her. Gasping softly she looked at him with tears in her eyes. "He did this to you because of me."

"Trace. no. My dad is an asshole. He had been ever since my mom passed away. He drinks a lot and he says stupid shit. Normally he doesn't hit me in the face. I guess this time it just got in the way." He laughed sadly.

Reaching out to touch his face. "Link. I am so sorry." She sighed softly looking at him.

Looking at her he shook his head. "No you have nothing to be sorry for. Tracy none of this is your fault."

"But Link your dad did this because..." She sighed as the tears came again.

Before she could finish he stopped her. "No Trace, if it wasn't because of this it would have been something else. You have to believe me. Please don't cry." He leaned in kissing her softly. His hands moved over her face. He deepened it as she kissed him back. For the first time today he felt like himself. Pulling away a bit he smiled at her. "We okay?"

"Yeah we are okay?" She nodded softly. "How about I go turn the shower on and this way you won't smell so bad." She laughed a bit as he nodded. "I'll be right back." She quietly walked out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom. She turned on the shower, checked the water temperature and went back to the bedroom only to find Link sound asleep holding her picture in his arms. She walked down to the hall to turn the shower off and walked back to her room. Shutting the door behind her she slowly walked over taking off his shoes and setting them next to the bed. She took the blanket off and pulled it up as she took the picture out of his hand. She slowly turned around to walk to go downstairs to sleep when he started to stir a bit and half groggily. "Lay with me." He murmured through a yawn.

Pulling back the blanket she slowly climbed in with him not wanting to hurt him. As she laid there he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you Trace." He mumbled softly falling back to sleep.

"I love you too Link." She sighed as she slowly drifted off herself.


	3. Chapter 3

No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't sleep. Everything about the conversation that they had broke her heart. Looking over at the clock it showed 2:02 am. She sighed softly as his arm was draped over her. Slowly climbing from under his arm she made her way out of the room and down into the kitchen. She had no idea how she was going to explain this to her parents but at that point and time, that was the furthest thing from her mind. Grabbing the bottle of pain reliever and a glass of water she headed back to the bedroom and placed them on the stand next to the bed. Grabbing an extra blanket out of the corner she headed over to the chair, sitting down in it and pulling the blanket over her. Closing her eyes she started to relax a bit and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Moving around a bit he started to wake up. He rubbed his eyes a bit trying to get his bounds. Opening his eyes slowly it took him a minute to realize where he was. Tracy's house. The pounding headache reminded him of just what he had been up to that night and the awful smell did not help either. He was never doing this again. Sitting up on the bed he turned the small desk light on and once again rubbed his eyes before looking at the clock. 2:30 am. He looked over at Trace sleeping soundly in the chair. Wow did he feel like an ass. He came over to her house drunk and kicked her out of her bed. He would so owe her so much after this. Sighing softly he opened the bottle of pills and took two with the glass of water. Getting up slowly he tip toed down the hall to the bathroom. Walking inside he turned it on and slowly got in inhaling deeply. The pain was stinging as the hot water fell on his back.

Tracy woke up and looked over at the clock. 2:42 am. Thank god they didn't school tomorrow. Her eyes moved over to the bed to check on him realizing that he wasn't there. Getting up from the chair she went into the hallway. He wouldn't have gone home would he?" Her fears calmed down as she heard the shower stop. Walking over to the door she seen that it was cracked open just a bit. He had a towel around his waist, his hair was a mess and his back was so bruised that she just wanted to cry. She didn't plan on opening the door but before she could stop herself she was stepping inside. Her heart seemed to melt when he looked back at her.

"I'm sorry." Her face flashed a crimson red color. "I shouldn't have come in here." She tried to move but she couldn't. She just sadly looked at his back. "I'm sorry."

"No Trace. It's okay." He watched her for a minute then turned his face back to the mirror.

She held out a pair of pants. "I brought you these. I thought it would be better to sleep in something besides school clothes. I got you a towel too but I see that you already have one. " She laughed a little trying to break up the tension that seemed to fill the air.

"Yeah they were in the closet. I didn't want to make your room smell any worse than it already did. Thanks for the medicine." He sighed softly "Trace I am really sorry about coming here and..." He rubbed his head looking at his reflection in the mirror. He didn't see himself. He didn't really know what he saw. "bothered you."

Talking a deep breath she sighed softly. "You didn't bother me. You never could so don't think that." She finally moved closer to him. Her fingertips gently moved over the bruises on his back. She watched him wince and couldn't help but feel a tear come down her eye. How could anyone ever hurt him? She leaned in loving kissing the purple and blue marks that seemingly covered his entire back. "Link you could never bother me." She continued in between kisses.

Sighing softly he relaxed under her touch. Her fingers and lips felt like magic. her closed his eyes as he felt her hands move around his waists resting against the cotton of the towel. He could feel her tears against his skin as he wrapped his hands over hers. His body just needed any connection with hers. There was no else in the world he would rather be but he knew that if either of the Turnblad's came walking through that door he wouldn't be able to explain. He would be banned from the house which would be perfectly understandable. He would feel the same way if he walked in on his daughter in the same position. "Babe, as much as I wish we could stay like this if you parents walk in." He sighed softly feeling her arms slip from him.

She knew he was absolutely right but she didn't want to leave him go. She never wanted to leave him go again. She never wanted to see the pain he suffered tonight again. She slowly pulled her arms away watching him turn to face her. She slowly exhaled the breath that she had been holding looking him over and suddenly realizing the only thing covering him was the towel. Once again her cheeks turned a bright shade of red. "Link... I'm sorry. I should not have just barged in her on you like this. I'm sorry. Here are these pants.. I will be out there." She went to grab the door to walk out.

"Don't leave." He said simply. "I mean it is your house. You can stay wherever you like."

She watched back on the sink slightly his gaze shifted over her. His Link Larkin demeanor from TV was staring a whole right through her. His eyes full of something she couldn't put her finger on. She watched as he let him eyes roam her entire body and licked his lips.

"It's just a towel baby." He smirked. "Just a thin layer of material. You can stay." He turned away from her and dropped the towel to the ground. He watched her face in the mirror studying every part of it. He watched her eyes continue to look above his waist never looking down.

Tracy stood there closing her eyes for a minute before looking at the wall. Her heart was racing fast, pounding in her chest. She wanted to be a good girlfriend and not look but she couldn't help it. Her eyes wandered down his entire body. Wow she mouthed as she watched him put the pants on and turned to face her.

"Like what you see?" He asked as his perfect abs glistened with the water from the shower.

"Uh..." Those words snapped her out of her trance. It suddenly got really hot in there."Yeah... No." She blushed and then laughed.

"I made you laugh at least. Not my intended plan but at least you are smiling." He flashed a smile at her. "Trace I have no idea what I would do without you."

She walked over and wrapped her arms tightly around him. "Well that is something that you will never have to worry about. I am not going anywhere. Ever." She leaned in kissing him softly her hands resting gently on his back.

With that kiss his head was swirling. Not ever in his life did a kiss effect him so much. He deepened in groaning into her mouth, parting her lips and sliding his tongue in to meet hers. He never wanted anyone or anything more than he did the girl before him. She had made his life better. She had made him better. She was his rock. She was his best friend and most of all she was going to grow old with him. No matter what the world might think. The night didn't start out the way he planned, nor did it ever. But it ended up right where he longed to be. With her.


	4. Chapter 4

Slowly pulling away from the kiss she looked over at him. "It's 3 in the morning and if I have any chance of trying to explain all of this to my parents we need to get some sleep instead of kissing in the bathroom. Not that I am complaining at all but sleep. Yes sleep." She said softly as she took his hand as she quietly made her way out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. Pulling the blankets back she smiled at him. "Make yourself comfortable. There is extra blankets in the closet if you need them and pillows in there too. " She continued as she watched him get into the bed. Slowly she walked over grabbing the blanket off the chair that she was using before and a pillow from the chair. "If you need anything I will be downstairs. Okay?"

He looked at her with a surprise look on his face. "Downstair?" He questioned as he sat up in the bed.

"Yea I will be down on the couch. " She answered him honestly and smiled at him. "If you need anything."

He looked back at her shaking his head. "If anyone is sleeping on the couch it is going to be me. Trace this is your house and you are nice enough to have let me stay here when I came in here being a total.. Well you know why now. But I am not going to take your bed away from you Trace. You have been good enough to let me stay here tonight. "

"Link I am fine. You had a long night and it will be a lot more comfortable up here for you. Besides it will be a lot better if my parents find me on the couch and not you. My ma might think you are an intruder and try to hit you with something and I don't want that happening " She giggled at the thought and came over kissing his forehead. "I love you and will see you in the morning. "

Reaching out to grab her arm as she went to leave he shook his head. "Wait. Tracy. I am not letting you sleep on the couch. I have a way we can solve this. We can share the bed. " he gently pulled her down. "Besides. I think I will sleep a lot better with you next to me. "

"Link, I am fine. Seriously I have slept on the couch downstairs a bunch of times. It is really okay. I would rather you be able to stretch out and relax. I love you for worrying about me but I will be okay." She smiled at him.

He looked at her shaking his head. "If you are sleeping on the couch then I am going with you. And I am serious. You go I go. I don't want to sleep in this bed without you. Please don't make me follow you." He winked at her.

"Fine. You are lucky I can't resist that wink." She shook her head. But as soon as you are asleep I am going downstairs." She laid down next to him.

Stifling out a yawns he nodded slowly. "Uh huh. " He knew full well that she would probably be sound asleep before his brain even shut off. Once she was out there was no way he was waking her up. Besides he would never interupt a chance of waking up with the women he loved by his side. He wrapped his arm around her and closed his eyes. "Trace?" He spoke softly as he heard cute mumbles from her lips. She was out to the world. Smiling softly he kissed her head gently. "I love you. " with those words he closed his eyes and slowly drifted into a happy slumber.

* * *

Morning came and the sun peered into the window. Tracy and Link were sounds asleep cuddle up together. Happily in their own dream land.

"Tracy honey." A voice called. "Tracy." She called out again and slowly started opening the door. Normally she just had to say her name and she was up and ready to go or she at least gave her a response.

Slowly starting to stir she remember that Link was laying in the bed next to her. What her mother would do to her if she walked in that room right then and there. Without even letting Tracy explain as to why he was asleep in her bed. She jumped up quickly and slid a pair of bedroom slippers on going over to the door before her mom could open it up. "Ma. Sorry." She came out and shut the door quckly behind her. "Ma..." She stopped as she looked at her.

"Tracy are you okay? Is something wrong?" She could tell that her daughter was not acting like herself.

Taking a long deep breath she looked at her. "Ma please don't be mad." She watched as her mother started to look at her. "If I show you something promise me you won't yell at me. I will explain. Just promise that you will not flip out on me. I have a good explanation."

"Tracy Edna Turnblad, what did you do?" She looked at her. "I can't make a promise like that if I don't know what is going on." She watched the look in her eyes and agreed reluctantly. "Fine."

She slowly put her hand on the door knob. "Remember Ma, you promised me that you are not going to yell." She opened the door slowly as Link was laying there. "He is sleeping." She sighed and shut the door. "Ma please don't yell at me. And please don't yell at Link. Trust me nothing happened and nothing would. He just needed a place to go." She sighed a bit as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Edna shook her head and headed down the steps into the kitchen.

"Ma." She called after her as she went into the kitchen. "Please listen to me?"

"Tracy, I know you love him..." She sighed loudly looking at her daughter. "You are way to young for this stuff. You have to consider the consequences of your decisions and things like this are the first start of other things happening and then other things happening and Tracy you are not old enough to be making those types of decisions."

Tracy looked at her sadly as a few tears came down her eyes as the weight of the entire nights before events coming down on her shoulders. She quickly tried to wipe them away before her mother seen them. But it was too late.

"Oh Tracy. I didn't mean to make you cry. You just have to understand. Love is a crazy thing and it does such powerful things to your mind, heart and your body. And sometimes people get caught up in the moment. Sometimes you don't think and it gets your in trouble. I know you and Link are both smart but sometimes being smart gets lost in the heat of the moment. I trust both of you it is just..." She sighed hugging her daughter.

Tracy sighed softly. "Ma. Something happened last night." She watched her moms eyes as the widened quickly. "No no. Nothing like that. I promise. Link came over in the middle of the night. Ma his dad." She sighed softly trying to put the right words together to say it. "He is really mean to him. And not just verbally. Ma he hits Link. And when he came here last night I didn't know what to do. So I let him sleep here. We slept in the same bed but we didn't do anything. I just. I am scared for him."

"Tracy. Sometimes people do bad things. " She sighed stroking her daughters hair. "Link can stay here with us for as long as he likes, but he will stay in the guest room. We will explain it to your father."

"Explain what to me." Wilbur said as he entered the room. "If it has to do with Link being here I know. I heard him come in last night. He hit the wrong window at first. I heard you guys talking. And I trust you Tracy. That's why I didn't say anything. He sounded like he had a bad night. I figured let him sleep it off." He looked at his daughter. "He can stay here. We will fix up the guest room a bit. I don't want him going back into a situation like that. I will go speak to his father later and let him know what is going on." Wilbur continued as she walked over and kissed Edna. "Now would you stop worrying so much. We have a good kid with a good head on her shoulders. I don't think we have anything to worry about."

"Thanks daddy." Tracy hugged her father. "You won't have anything to worry about I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

Wilbur headed out in the morning while the kids were eating breakfast. He didn't want Link to be there when he went to see his father. He wasn't sure what was going to happen but he didn't want the boy to be any part of it. Remembering that Tracy pointed out the house the one day Wilbur pulled out front and got out of the car. Walking up to the door he knocked. He waited a few minutes and knocked again. When no one answered he made his way down the steps. Before he hit the bottom he heard the door open and a man answered the door. "Mr Larkin?" He asked.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell do you want? I don't want anything that you are selling. So you can just leave." The man looked at him his eyes still half closed. He looked as though he slept in the same clothes from the night before and his hair was a mess. He might have just been woken up.

Wilbur watched the man and even though the anger for what happened to Link was shooting through him he was going to be the adult here and not fly off the handle unless he actually had to. Yes Wilbur was a happy man but you never messed with his family or the people that he cared about."You don't know me. My name is Wilbur Turnblad. My daughter Tracy is dating your son. I came here to talk to you about him."

"My son. He isn't here right now and I don't know when he will be back. So now is not a good time to talk about him." He spoke and started to close the door.

Wilbur could smell the alcohol on his breath. "I know he isn't here. I know where he is. I just came here to tell you that I am getting his stuff. He is coming to stay with my family for a while until things calm down around here. I think that it is best."

Glaring at him. "He is staying with you? With your family? With your daughter? Don't you think that is a bad idea? I mean I know my son and I am sure he is not going to be able to stay in your house without trying something and having his hands all over her. I mean he was dating Amber and all the did was do things in my house, in her house. Everywhere. I am sure you don't want a knock up kid now do you?" He rolled his eyes. "Even though he should be with Amber instead of that thing that you call a daughter" He said a lot quieter not sure if they man heard it or not.

"What did you just say?" Wilbur looked at him. Of course he heard the trash that was spewing from his mouth. The man was drunk though and as much as he held it back Wilbur was still going to be a bigger man. "I really hope that you are not talking about my daughter like that or about your son either. You might not believe this or even give a damn but your son is a good kid. He has a great heart and maybe if you put down the booze for a little bit you would be able to figure that out. Now I am not here to fight you, all I want is Link's stuff. And I don't see you giving me any problems with that because I am sure that the police would not be too thrilled to see the marks that you left on your son last night. I am sure that they would be more than happy to do something about it. So I suggest that you just give me his stuff and don't ever make comments about my daughter again. Because if you do you will regret it. Believe me, I won't back down from you."

He looked at him. "You don't know shit about what goes on in my house."

Before he could continue Wilbur looked at him. "Really? I saw the bruises on your sons face. I saw the pain in my daughters face as she talked about what happened. You are lucky that I am not pounding you or calling the cops on you. I think that you need help though. You have this amazing son and you are so involved with your own drinking and selfishness." He took a deep breath. "Now I am going to ask one more time. Get Link's stuff or at least let me in to get it or I am going to call the police and have you in jail fast than you can pack his stuff up." He finished simply.

Shutting the door Link's father went up in his room, grabbing the suitcases and packing up everything that he could think of. He haphazardly threw the items into the suitcases and brought them down the steps. "This is pretty much everything that I could grab. You tell him if he wants the rest of his stuff he needs to come here."

"If he needs anything else I will bring him over to get it. He will be by to get his car later today. He has the keys." Wilbur said as he took the suitcases. "Mr Larkin. I think that you honestly need to get help with the problem that you have. You are missing out on seeing an amazing young man that is your flesh and blood. If you just took the time to actually get to know him then maybe you would realize exactly what you are missing." He walked away putting the suitcases in his car and pulled away.

* * *

Link woke up and looked around realizing that Tracy wasn't there. He got up slowly walking down the hall and down the steps. "Trace?" He said really quietly as he heard voices coming from the kitchen. It sounded like Tracy and her mother. They were laughing. Walking in slowly he looked at them.

"Hi Link." Edna smiled as she looked at the boy standing in the walkway. "I made some pancakes. Come on over and eat."

Link looked at her half afraid to move. He figured that Tracy told them about last night and they weren't mad. So maybe she didn't tell them everything. He was not sure.

Tracy smiled at him as he walked over to the table. "Hi."

"Hi." He answered back quickly sitting down at the table next to her as she pushed a plate in front of him. He was about to saying something but Tracy quickly spoke up.

"My parents said you can stay as long as you like. My father went and made up the guest room for you." She smiled as grabbed the juice pouring him a glass. "When you are done I can show you around more." She rubbed his hand as she got up and got the bacon from the counter setting it down.

You didn't have to tell Link to eat twice. He might have looked like he didn't like food but that was the furthest thing from the truth. It was just that his father never took the time to actually cook for him so Link did it himself. He smiled softly as he ate. "This is delicious. Thank you Mrs. Turnblad."

"Call me Edna. Mrs. Turnblad is so formal and besides that is my mother-in-laws name." She smiled at him putting more food on the table and going over to do the dishes. "I am not sure where your father has gotten to this morning." As she said that, it was almost on cue, he came walking through the door holding the suitcases in his hand.

Link looked up at him for a minute knowing those cases from anywhere. "Mr Turnblad." He said softly not really sure what else to say. He didn't want to say the wrong thing and make someone mad.

"I went over to your place this morning and got your stuff. I told your father that we were going to come back later to get your car." Wilbur spoke.

Link almost choked. "You ummm saw my father?" His voice raised up a bit and he started to get a little nervous. He had no idea what his father might have said to Tracy's dad and that had him scared.

He nodded his yes. "I did. He was the one that got your stuff for me. After a little convincing. I told him that you were staying with us for a while until things over there can be figured out. " He looked at the young man. "You are more than welcome to stay with us as long as you like but I do expect you to follow our rules." He continued as he remembered a bit of the conversation that he had with Link's father. He also knew that he was Link's age at one time too and knew exactly what went through the head of teenage boys. "I just ask that you respect our wishes and we will have no problems." He said setting his hand on the young mans shoulders.

"Believe me sir. I promise you that you will never have to worry about me doing anything out of line. I will never give you any reason for regretting letting me stay here." He smiled and took his stuff.

Tracy walked over to him and grabbed one of the bags. "Let me show you to your room."

Slowly walking up the steps and down the hall past the bathroom, her bedroom and her parents room Tracy opened the door to the room. She set the bag down on the bed and smiled. "I know it is probably not like anything you are used to at home but it's yours as long as you want it." She fiddled with her hands a bit. "The closet is full of hangers and the dressers are yours to put stuff in. Make yourself at home. I mean this is your home. I know it's not like your real home." She stopped yammering.

"Tracy it is perfect. " He nodded as he set the other bag on the bed. "This is great. I can't thank you enough." He smiled and hugged her. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

She hugged him back. "You don't have to thank me. Link... I just want you to be safe and happy. I never want to see what happened happen again last night."

He leaned in and kissed her softly. "I love you Tracy."

"I love you too Link."


End file.
